Parallel Humanity
by A-Sly-Fox
Summary: A branch of Humanity is isolated from the rest, and show back up at reach. How could this possibly effect the course of Halo? ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so... I'll clarify something here. I don't update regularly. I never have. Fortunately, though, I'm getting better. I just wanted to write this because I had an idea that i thought would be cool.

So, something else. This fic starts in 2294, three years after the invention of the Shaw-Fujikawa Slipspace drive, and skips to reach after the first chapter. I'm basing a large portion of this on the books "Fall of Reach" Through "Ghosts of Onyx", And books in that series, and the games Halo 1, 3, and reach. Never played two, but I'm planning on it. Also, I'm using the halo Wiki. I'll be using the "Fall of Reach" more than Halo: Reach, if only because the book goes into more detail.

Well, now that I've said all of that for almost no reason, on to the reason you're here... Unless of course you're here to read Authors notes... Anyways, here you go. Parallel Humanity: Chapter 1.

**Parallel Humanity**

Chapter 1

Expedition to Martark

**[ 1939 Hours March 3rd 2294(Military Calendar),Slipspace approaching Lun system, _USNC Translite_]**

"Captain, we're approaching the spitspace exit point. A young Lieutenant called out. He was of a medium build and height, with regulation short brown hair. His eyes were a vibrant blue as he looked at his data readings.

"That's _Slip_space Johnson." The captain corrected the newly named navigation officer. He was tall, but only by a few centimeters. He had short black hair and abnormal eyes. They were black with red spiking out from the center, falling just short of the edge of the pigment.

"Sorry sir, the name is still weird after they made that drive thing three years ago."

"It's alright Lieutenant. Just pay attention to what you're doing."

"Yes sir. Exiting slipspace now sir." The lone cruiser dropped out of slipspace on the outskirts of a large solar system. There were three planets rotating around a moderately sized sun. The planet closest to the sun looked to be barren and made of yellowish rock. The second planet looked vaguely earth-like, mostly blue and covered in large swathes of green land with two moons orbiting it. The last planet was much like the first, rocky and yellow.

"Set a course for the middle planet. That's our destination, Martark, and the first human planet outside of earth ever discovered. Were making history boys, a new era for humanity." The Captain, Captain Robert Fox, could practically feel the excitement on the bridge. He had given brief thought to the fact that he would be famous when he returned to the human homeworld, but didn't stay on that fact long. He was never one for fame, but he had taken the mission anyways, out of a sense of duty to the UNSC and humanity. He wanted to usher in a new Era for Humans, where people wouldn't have to worry about the degrading resources of earth.

He felt the _Translite_ move slightly, turning towards the new planet. The Fusion engines roared to life and the ship accelerate.

**[Two hours later]**

The Human Cruiser slowed down as it neared the large world. As the Captain looked at it, he realised that the planet was almost about the same size as Earth. He gave a brief order without looking away from the planet, and continued staring as the ship fell into a geosynchronous orbit. He walked closer to the window to get a better look. It was a beautiful planet, more so than Earth in Fox's opinion. The water was an incredibly deep blue, even from space, and the two continents looked green and lush with plant life.

He continued looking for quite some time, before ripping his gaze away and turning to his bridge crew. "Tell the exploration teams that they can launch the Sarac's (S.A.R.A.C - Space Ready Aircraft. The pelican's great granddaddy.)."

"Roger sir." Another bridge officer said. She pressed a button on her console and spoke into a microphone. "Exploration teams are cleared for launch, I repeat, Exploration teams are cleared for launch."

The hangar doors on the side of the ship opened up and seven transports flew out. They reminded Fox vaguely of C-47's from the mid 19th century, but the Sarac's had a more blocky fuselage with a ramp on the back and shorter, stubbier wings. They, of course were powered by jet engines on the wings, capable of adjusting and letting the plane land vertically. The VTOL's (Vertical Takeoff and Landing. Real term.) shot towards the surface, heating up along the bottom as the composite materials the bottom of the plane were made out of deflected the heat of reentry. The Captain watched them all the way the the ground, or at least as far as his sight would allow them to go. After a few minutes of waiting, a message came over the communications officers console.

"Sir, incoming com signal from planetside. I'm putting it up." A face came onto the screen next to the Captains chair. He looked at it to see the ecstatic face of the head of the exploration team.

"Sir, It- It- The atmosphere is breathable sir, just like predicted!" The captain nodded and let the man continue. "There's... There's so much wildlife here sir! We've already seen at least ten different species since we've landed! There's birds and these mammals that look almost like deer, and- and... are you coming down to see it sir? It's indescribable... The beauty of this place... untouched by intelligent hands."

"I wish I could... It looks incredible, even from up here, but we have to run the ship."

The man looked at Robert for a few seconds with something resembling pity in his eyes before he spoke. "It's a shame we have to build here. That's not to say that i don't want to, no, it's still worth it to build here, but no one else but us will be able to see this planet like this... untouched in its completely natural beauty..." There was a silence for a few more seconds before the man spoke again. "Well, we have to get back to work sir." and the com channel blinked out.

**[1207 Hours March 7th 2294(Military Calendar) Martark, Lun System]**

A group of three scientists, flanked by two marines for protection from any predatory wildlife, walked into a clearing. They walked forward and looked around. One turned to the right and his eyes widened.

"What the hell is that?" Everyone looked over and saw what he was talking about. through a gap in the trees they could see another clearing, and in that clearing they could see a large, low to the ground structure. It was made of a silver metal and covered in etchings. They walked into the clearing containing the structure and stared at it.

"Maybe we should call this in." One said, but another was already on his com system, contacting the ship.

**[Aboard the UNSC _Translite_]**

Captain Fox looked down at the planet one last time as the ship prepared to leave the system, having already dropped the last of the supplies the exploration team needed to survive for a year, even thought they would be coming back in less than two months.

"Sir, incoming com. Labeled Urgent." One of Robert's eyebrows went up as the call came up on his screen.

"What is it?" he asked the man on the screen. The man said nothing but turned the camera the the structure. Robert's eyes widened when he saw it. "What the hell... That's not human is it?" He asked.

THe man turned the camera back towards him and spoke up. "No sir... Should we investigate?"

Robert thought for a moment. "No. I'm sending down squad of marines. We don't know if whoever built that is hostile." The man nodded and cut the link. Robert looked at one of his bridge officers. "Put down a squad of marines down on where that signal came from."

"Yes sir." The officer said.

**[One Hour later, Surface of Martark]**

A Sarac set down by the structure that was now surrounded by scientists. The ramp opened and a squad of twelve marines walked out. They looked at the metal building and walked closer. Everyone watched them as they walked up to the entrance and stopped. A man stepped forward, apparently the Squad leader. "Alright, let's move in."

The squad took up positions outside the entrance. The squad leader made a hand signal and they rushed in. They found themselves at the end of a hallway. They all aimed down the hall, and slowly advanced. When they got to the end it turned right. They once again took up positions, and a hand signal was made. One man turned the corner quickly, rifle raised. He swept the area and motioned the rest of the squad that it was clear.

They thoroughly combed the area for any kind of enemy or explosive. Once they were satisfied a marine was sent outside to tell the scientists that it was safe to enter. The entire exploration team quickly rushed inside, and found the single room fascinating.

It was a large room, ringed by supports on the outside. The middle was dominated by a single control panel looking object. The lead scientist walked forward to the panel, which was floating in the air and looked like it was made completely out of light. The man waved his hand under it and over it to see it there were any invisible supports. When there were none his eye's widened.

"Incredible... to create a gravity defying object on a planet, with no visible apparatus... this must be a very advanced civilization." He reached to what appeared to be a button on the panel, but a hand stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"We don't know what that does... You probably shouldn't touch anything." The squad leader said.

"Well, we won't know what anything does if we don't experiment will we?" The exploration leader said. She shrugged off the marines arm and reached for a button in the center. Another two buttons popped up, both with red symbols spinning around them.

"That doesn't exactly look friendly you know..." One of the marines said. Ignoring him, the man reached forward and pressed the left button. The screen suddenly shut down. The man frowned, but before he could say anything, a bright light, accompanied by a loud whining sound started at the far end of the room.

Right before the bright light completely encompassed the room, the Marine Squad leader spoke up. "Told you." And before any other words could be said, the bright light suddenly grew even brighter and shot past even the _Translight_. If anyone had been observing from outside the solar system, they would have seen a orb of light form around the entire solar system. When it faded away, the entire system had disappeared.

A/N: Hmmm... I wonder what happened to the Human expedition... Maybe they were killed? Teleported? Sent to a different time?

By the way, I really appreciate any reviews. You don't have to, but I would really appreciate it if you did review. It kind of the only thing that Fanfiction writers get, since we don't get payed... ya so... yep... bye.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ok, so i made some personal revisions to this part of the story. For one, the covenant didn't knock all of the orbital MAC cannons fusion reactors out, just about half. Only reason is that that means that the Humans didn't get wiped out on the ground. Well, here you go. Chapter 2

**Parallel Humanity**

Chapter 2

Reach

**[1252 Hours July 31st 2552(Military Calendar) Epsilon Eridani System]**

MAC rounds and Plasma bolts sailed through the space around the Planet Reach. The deadly weapons slammed into both human and covenant ships alike. The furball battle had been raging for days for control over the human stronghold Reach. The scales had been tipped in the covenants favor ever since half the orbital MAC platforms guns had been silenced by ground forces.

The only forces left were around thirty covenant ships and twenty Humans.

"Hikowa, fire the MAC at the cruiser at heading zero-two-eight." Captain Keyes commanded. The lieutenant complied, firing three tungsten rounds in quick succession at the covenant cruiser. The rounds through the already damaged shields and blew the ship apart.

"Sir, unknown communication intercepted." Dominique said.

"Human or Covie?" Keyes asked.

"Sir... It's neither. It's in english, but its not on any known Human or Covenant frequency." He said.

"Lets just hope they're friendly. Play the message."

The crew heard a voice come out of the speakers. "and our Slipspace blew. Find whoever screwed up this ship's maiden voyage and put them in confinement until I get back. They better hope they didn't break it too bad or they'll be in there for a long time."

"Where was this message broadcast from."

"Unknown sir. When we tried to trace the signal it came from every direction."

Keyes thought for a moment. "Continue with the defence of reach, we can deal with this later."

All of a sudden they heard a voice coming from the speakers. "Signal backtrace complete sir. Coms are open now."

"Next time, open the communications after you tell me that you found them. They can hear us talking." The bridge crew immediately recognised the voice as the one from the unknown message. "Now, I know you can hear me, so why don't you tell me why you were trying to trace our signal."

"We wanted to find where a non-human or covenant signal originated from. We don't want to accidentally fire upon a neutral party because we didn't know you were there."  
"Obviously you didn't know we were here. We just dropped in from slipspace five-hundred Kilometers behind you."

"Bring up rear view cameras!" Keyes commanded. The cameras came up on the main screen to show... nothing. Just space and stars. All of a sudden, three ships materialised behind them. Not coming out of slipspace, but almost like decloaking. The Captain's eyes widened as he looked at the ships. The one in the lead was huge, at least three times the size of a human cruiser, and almost looked to have three MACs. The ones on the the sides of the large ship were around half the size of the bigger one. They had only one main weapon, but they looked like they could carry fighters, if the hangers on the side were any indication. All of the ships looked very angular, almost like stealth fighters.

Without warning, a video feed came up on the captains monitor. He looked from the cameras the now showing mans face. He had an angular face, almost like the ship he commanded. He had jet black hair and black eyes with spikes of red in them. "Captain John Fox, at your service. And I think I'll lend you a hand."

Before keyes could respond, the MACs on the ship angled slightly by themselves then shot out one shining object each. They flew forward at incredible speed, tens of times faster than any MAC round Keyes had ever seen. They each impacted one ship, and cut through the shields like they weren't even there. One round hit a ship head on, and pierced right into it. Not too far into it, an enormous explosion ripped the front of it, then another further in, then another, and another. The round flew out the back and impacted another ship's shields, exploding and taking a chunk out of the hull.

The only remaining parts of the first ship were tink fragments. The other ships that had been hit had been blown in two. The fighting temporarily stopped as every Captain, crew member, and other being looked between the angular black ship and the spot where the first ship used to be and the other two ships that had been ripped in half. Every covenant ship in range turned and fired a plasma bolt at the largest ship.

"All shields to front!" As at least thirty bolts of plasma screamed at it, the ship released a good hundred missiles that flew at the incoming weapons. They struck each other and disappeared in flashes. The three or so bolts that managed to get through struck the shields. They flickered for a second, then held.

All three of the new ships fired at covenant ships, taking paths that would break one ship in half and strike another. One round even went through three ships. Before the covenant ships could fire again, the human ships all fired their MAC cannons, striking multiple of the covenant. At the same time, the two small ships jettisoned hundreds of small objects. When plasma bolts came streaking across the empty space, the small objects shot forward, firing even smaller objects at the larger streaks of plasma. After around three hits from the small fighters missiles, the bolts of plasma lost definition, scattering into fields of plasma and gas.

The black ships fired again, and seven more covenant ships broke apart.

"Sir, incoming contacts, they look like single fighters. Also, we're out of temporary ammunition, the particle accelerator can't work fast enough for that rate of fire." A voice came over the speakers.

The captain turned to someone off screen. "Tell the Eagles to break off from main defence and engage."

"Sir? All of them?"

"That's a lot of contacts. Now relay the order."

"Yes sir." All of the small objects that had been shooting at the plasma bolts suddenly rocketed off at a number of equally small ships launched from the remaining covenant ships. The space between the two forces quickly filled up with small explosions that were quickly snuffed out from the vacuum of space.

More plasma bolts streaked across space from the final five ships.

At this point Master Chief spoke up from behind captain Keyes. "Sir, Captain Fox, I am Master chief John Spartan-117. I have been assigned a mission to capture a covenant ship, and I think that this would be a perfect opportunity to do so. With you advanced technology, it must be possible to disable a ship. If you could do so it would be greatly appreciated."

Captain Fox raised an eyebrow. "...Ok, we can do that. We'll send a boarding party and jam their slipspace drive. Captain Keyes, if you would be so kind to tell the human forces not to fire upon the remaining carrier please."

"Right, Dominique, tell all human forces in the area to not target the covenant carrier."

"Yes sir."

John spoke up again. "Sir, i believe that I and my team would be best suited for the takeover of the ship. For the entirety of this war, my team has fought countless battles, and yet we've only lost five people. We have twenty-five on this ship, and I think that that would be more than enough to take over a covenant carrier."

The other ships captain looked over John, standing at two and a half meters tall in his MJOLNIR armor. "Very well, you'll assist the first combat trail of our SAMURAI program."

Inside his helmet John frowned. "With all do respect sir, rookies should probably be tested somewhere else. They could become a nuisance on the battlefield."

Captain Fox chuckled. "I doubt that the SAMURAI will be a nuisance. You'll see what I mean when the dropship lands. As if on cue, there was the thunk of a plane landing in the _Pillar of Autumn's _hanger bay.

**[1321 Hours July 31st 2552(Military Calendar) Epsilon Eridani System]**

The Master Chief looked over the dropships other occupants. The twenty five Spartans, and what the Captain had said where Samurai, barely fit into the main compartment. The so called Samurai looked similar to the Spartans, but also different. They were even taller, standing at about three meters tall. They also wore armor, but theirs was completely black, and much smoother than MJOLNIR armor. They carried weapons that looked to be a larger caliber, and seemed to be reminiscent of guns from the late 23rd century.

John sat patiently and waited, waiting for the dropship to land on the cruiser, and show him just how good the Samurai were.

**[1331 Hours July 31st 2552(Military Calendar) Epsilon Eridani System]**

There was a loud clank as the ship attached to the covenant carrier, which was currently offline from an EMP blast fired by Captain Fox's ship. They had been given a time frame of thirty minutes to clear the ship of all covenant personnel. 'Easy.' John thought.

There was a hiss as the compartment slowly lost air, as did the part of the covenant ship they had just drilled into. All of the Spartans and Samurai clambered out of the ship and threw themselves to the hole the dropship just made.

Once they were all inside, the dropship put a temporary patch over the hull and flew off, leaving the soldiers on their own.

John turned to the Samurai. "Who's your commanding officer?"

One of them stepped forward. "I am. Junior Lieutenant Jack Sparks. And you are Master Chief Spartan 117, correct?"

John nodded. "Are our rank systems the same?"

"Unless yours have changed in the last two hundred and fifty years." When John shook his head he continued. "In that case, I'm the highest ranking soldier here. And in that case, I relinquish my control of this operation to you, Master Chief."

Master chief blinked inside his helmet. "Are you sure sir."

"Positive. You have much more battle experience then me, considering I've never seen real combat. I was trained to take the path that would have the highest survival rate for the men and woman under my command, and I believe that in this point in time, you can do that better than I can."

John nodded, gaining new respect for the man. He knew of many officers who would rather get men and women killed than relinquish control of an operation to someone of lower rank. "Alright, in that case, we're going to split into four man teams. Try to get a three medium to close range fighters and one long range fighter in each group. There will also be two groups of three, if you are in one of those groups, still attempt to bring a long range fighter with you."

No one moved for a few seconds, then Kelly stepped forward. "Sir, do you mean Spartans and Samurai, or just Spartans?"

"I mean both, we're one unit until the end of this operation." He replied. Kelly paused for a second then stepped back, and John could tell she was confused. Linda walked forward to John and he immediately understood her meaning. He nodded then turned to Jack. "Lets say we work together on this one?"

At Jacks nod he continued. "In that case, get a close ranged man and bring him here." Jack motioned for one of his men to come forward. John shut off his external communications, and spoke just inside his helmet. "Cortana, do you think that-"

He was cut off as Cortana spoke. "Done, I've downloaded the ships schematics and sent them to all of your buddies. I've also disabled the computer and comms systems on the ship and destroyed the AI. Would you like a side of fries with that?"

"Fries?" he asked.

"It's a joke, John."

"Oh... well thanks Cortana." He turned his speakers back on. "Did everyone get the schematics?" After everyone nodded he continued, after pulling up the schematics and seeing that the AI had already divided the ship into thirteen sections, two slightly smaller than the others. "Team alpha, my team will take section..." John assigned a section to every team. After he was done, they all split off to clear their sections of covenant.

John, Linda, and the two Samurai were walking, crouched, down a corridor, with Linda hanging back to cover the group, if necessary. They continued walking along the corridor... until it ended. There was no sign of the covenant anywhere. John was about to ask Cortana to see if there was anything he should know, when a voice came over the com line.

"Lieutenant, sir! We're in the hanger, and it looks like the entire covenant force is here as well! We need backup!"

John and Jack looked at eachother, then john talked into his coms. "Attention, all teams rendezvous at the Hangar, be warned, there are a large number of covenant forces in the area!" Then his team ran at full speed, following the schematics to the hanger.

They arrived shortly, to find a team of three Samurai and a Spartan pinned down behind a support beam. The beam was rapidly being eaten away by five plasma turrets set up on a series of catwalks surrounding the hanger.

John checked his HUD to find no more teams close enough to get there by the time the beam gave way.

As Johns mind raced to figure out a plan, Jack called out to him over the sound of Plasma bolts. "I'm going up the catwalks!"

"I'm going with you!" John called immediately, and the other Samurai and Linda stayed back to provide covering fire.

John and Jack ran up the first incline to the next level of catwalks. As they turned a corner, a pair of hunters stood there waiting.

John stopped and reached for a grenade, then stopped in amazement as he saw Jack to something either incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid. He ran straight at them.

Before John could warn him, Jack was already right in front of the huge aliens. the one he was closest to took a swing at him with its shield.

Jack somehow grabbed the shield and allowed its momentum to carry him behind it. He quickly spotted the large gap in its armor. He quickly shoved a grenade inside, then _kicked _the hunters arm.

Jack performed a combat roll right as the grenade went off. The resulting explosion caused a round to go off from the fuel rod cannon on the hunters arm. The shot his the other hunters back, and they both fell to the ground, dead.

John just looked at him, amazed. "Wow... that... You can fight alongside me any time you want to." he finally said.

"Thanks, now lets go save some friendlies." Jack replied. They both stopped as the other Samurai from their team ran by them, yelling "_Smertʹ ot vzryva!_" he somehow pulled a satchel charge from nowhere and threw it out the door in front of them. The Samurai dove away from the door and it closed... just in time to be blown into the ceiling.

Jack sighed and out his hand on his helmet. "Eric... Your supposed to be providing covering fire, not making 'Alien Fondue'.

"Sorry boss, but you looked like you needed some help." Eric said. He spoke with a heavy russian accent.

John, meanwhile walked through the space the door previously occupied, and looked around. All he saw was Covenant Bodies... Lots of them. He saw Spartans and Samurai alike milling around on the ground floor of the hanger, and the support beam intact, if barley.

John opened a com channel with the _Pillar of Autumn_. "Sir, mission accomplished."

A/N: And there you have it, the next chapter of Parallel Humanity. I had to rewrote most of this chapter because I didn't actually plan to have the Spartans and Samurai board a ship, then I realised it needed to happen sometime, so why not now?


End file.
